


Fallen Kingdom

by TeeseForestrunner



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Background Logic | Logan Sanders, Background Logicality - Freeform, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Fights, M/M, Rebellions, Tags Are Hard, also why i didn't tag it i relationships, anyway, didn't want anyone to get their hopes up for maybe to sentences of a ship, enjoy this work <3, idk - Freeform, the logicality is at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeeseForestrunner/pseuds/TeeseForestrunner
Summary: Roman is tasked with searching the castle for survivors after a nasty civil war breaks out into the kingdom. Will anyone even be left?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Fallen Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> This is a old original fic idea I was trying to write years ago that I found unfinished and thought would fit these two well. I went through in a couple of hours editing it and giving it a descent end, (though it might be a bit rushed). I hope you enjoy and feel free to roast any mistakes I might have made in the comments. <3

A young man roams the remaining halls of a falling castle, destroyed by the civil war that has been ravishing the country. Looking for survivors, but cautious of the dangers still present he continues on ready to help someone if necessary.

He busts into a room, sword drawn, not knowing what he would find. His family has lived in the castle for years as guards and gardeners, so he knew the basic layout of the palace plus some, but because of the damage, it is still hard for him to be completely sure this area is safe. Not to mention rebels my still be here looking for royal supporters or family.

The room looks to be that of the prince. As the young man surveys the room for anyone who needs help or could be a danger to the man, he takes in what is left of the room. Just yesterday he was in this room studying to be a knight for his best friend and secret crush, the prince. He has spent countless hours here joking around with his friend, and now that might be over. Luckily the room looks mostly intact, but everything looks out of place. It is like someone packed in a hurry. Bodies litter the floor, which confuses Roman. Why would there be so many dead here when the main battle had been in the throne room?

As he was turning to leave he saw a dim light in the back of the room. He moves closer and sees the prince charging a lightning bolt in his hands and aiming it at Roman's heart. Suddenly the prince realizes who is before him and lowers his hands but doesn't let it the lightning die from his hands yet.

"Roman, why are you here? The palace was attacked and everyone has been captured or killed. I thought they had gotten you too."

At this Roman says, "I was told to look for survivors because I know the palace the best. I'm so glad I found you, Virgil."

"Me too, but let's go, before this place falls in on us. Last I heard the rebels were going to set the place on fire"

Virgil grabs the small bag he packed with essentials and stored behind himself when Roman walked in earlier and follows Roman out of his bedroom for the last time.

As Roman leads the way out of the castle to safety he kept his guard up making sure no one sees them. Taking many of the secret passages they had found as kids that were still structurally sound, the two safely exit the castle. They emerge near the forest and look back at the damage done to the castle.

Both are frozen in shock at the damage, half the castle is gone while what is left is on fire. Because their focus is elsewhere neither notice the three men sneaking up on them until it is too late. One man grabs the prince and the other two grab Roman. Virgil is the first to realizes what is happening and he immediately head butts the guy holding him hostage, knocking the man out cold. The man lets the prince go as he falls. Virgil spins around and as he does the prince recognizes their attackers. They are royal guards that protected his father.

"Let him go," Virgil snaps at the traders in front of him.

The guards snarled, "You don't order us around any more your highness."

"Yes, I do!" Virgil yelled as he aims a lightning bolt at the guard.

Roman finally overcome his shock as this exchange was happening and jolts his right hand out of the grip of his assailant. With it free he punches the guy still on his left square in the nose as Virgil releases a lightning bolt on the attacker on Roman's right. Both fall to the ground with a satisfying thud.

"So where do we go now?" the prince asks as he eyes the now unconscious ex-guards. "I can't really stay here and I doubt my father's men will be able to quell this uprising at this point if they are not all traders like these men."

"I have family in a neighboring land that should let us stay until we find a trade, but only if you are willing to go, my friend. I know it is far from your home here but..." Roman tails off as he looks back at what was the castle in the distance.

Virgil smiles large at that. "Of course I want to go. I never wanted to be a prince anyway." With a blush he adds, "Anyway when I'm with you I am home."

With a large smile on his face, Roman grabs Virgil's hand and starts off into the forest. "Let's depart then Virgil, it is still not safe here for either of us."

They travel in silence, hand in hand, for a few hours until they become too tired to move any further. Roman spots a cave and both collect wood for a fire. As they settle in for the night Roman speaks up.

"Hey, Virgil."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know that I love you, my prince."

"...I love you too my knight."

============================================  
Both Roman and Virgil make it safely to Roman's uncles' house after a few weeks of travel. Luckily They stumbled on a pair of horses abandoned because of the war that made the journey easier on the prince who hadn't walked much in his life.

When they reached their destination they are both welcomed with loving and open arms. Both Patton and Logan had heard what befell Virgil's kingdom and accepted him into their home.

Logan decided to take Virgil under his wing since both were sorcerers. Under his guidance, Virgil learned enough to start his own magic shop that doubled as an infirmary. While he did this, Roman learned blacksmithing as well as becoming a guard for the town.

Soon they bought a house all their own on the edge of town and lived happily ever after in their simple life.


End file.
